Bloodlust
by ChaosViper
Summary: Seras Victoria is having trouble accepting her new life as a vampire. Can Alucard help her cope?


_This is a work of fan fiction. I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters that appear in the series. I did not make any money in the writing of this story, and I do not intend to use it to promote anything for personal gain. Full property rights go to the creator and those in the wondrous land of Nihon who made this franchise possible._

"Police girl..."

Seras Victoria whimpered in her sleep, tossing and turning amidst the voices in her head while she dreamed. The vision of her master's glowing red eyes flashed continuously, refusing to go away. As she watched, his face began to appear out of the shadows of the never-ending black void. To her horror, Alucard was as she had seen him once before when he'd been on the verge of death. Only his head remained with a pool of blood surrounding him, dripping from his long ebony locks and soaking what had to be solid ground beneath him. To Seras it seemed that he was only floating in midair.

"Police girl..."

The same words were spoken over and over again until it seemed to be a steady, even chant. When it finally became silent it took a while for her to realize it had ended, because the drilling hum left in her ears continued on long after any sound ceased to be heard. She raised her eyes to once again look at Alucard, and to her surprise he was completely whole again. He grinned at her from underneath his large red hat and dark glasses, his fangs reflecting seemingly without any light whatsoever. And yet she could see the gleaming whiteness of the same fangs that had given her new life as if there was some kind of illumination.

He spoke again, "Drink my blood, Seras Victoria. With every passing day your body grows weaker, and I will not have an energy-less vampire risk her life without proper nourishment."

With that, he bit into his own hand and then held it out toward the born-again vampire, gesturing her to come forth and drink of the fountain of sustenance he offered. She could feel the vampiric instincts swelling up inside her body, threatening to control her. It had been so long...so long ago...since she had last tasted blood pass her lips. The sample being offered to her was ever the more enticing because it was warm, fresh, and pure, not cold and clammy like the medicinal blood she'd had previously. Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she shook her head and backed away slowly. Alucard's expression immediately hardened, and he growled low in his throat and thrust his hand out even further. A drop of blood fell from his palm and landed on the floor that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Seras had to once again hold herself back as she licked her lips in desperation. Her eyes grew redder by the minute, and she could swear her fangs had grown. Yet she still refused to give in.

"Master..." she began. "Why must you tempt me so? You know I...you know I don't like drinking blood. It isn't right!"

Alucard scowled. "What's wrong with satisfying your hunger, police girl? Are you not a vampire, after all? What is so wrong about feeding yourself to keep from dying? We vampires have just as much right to live as those sniveling humans. Even more so, in fact. We may be creatures of the dead, but a true vampire is incapable of feeling desire for anything except his thirst for blood, while those greedy, jealous, sinful humans take part in every perverse action imaginable. We are only living as we were intended to. Is that not true, police girl?"

"That is true, Master." By this time Seras was trembling. If she didn't wake up from this nightmare soon, she feared she'd go mad. "But...like you said, I'm not a full vampire. I'm only half. That means I'm still half human. And humans don't drink the blood of either the innocent or guilty."

"You are becoming more of a vampire each night, Seras Victoria," Alucard corrected her. "You are unconsciously giving in to your primal desires without even knowing it. Already you sleep in a coffin during the day, your vision is ten times that of a human, and your strength has multiplied a hundredfold. You cannot tell me that you are truly human any longer. The only thing holding you back from a complete transformation is that you still refuse to drink my blood and surrender your service to me."

Seras bit her bottom lip with her fangs, drawing blood. "I...don't want to stop serving you, Master. As long as I remain your servant, I can still hold on to what's left of my humanity."

"You have no humanity left, police girl. You gave that up the moment you agreed to become a vampire. From that moment on, you were transformed into creature of the night, and there is no turning back or reversing what has been done. The only thing left for you to do..." He walked up to her and held his bloody hand under her nose, "...is to partake of my offer and satisfy your hunger. I promise that you won't regret it."

Seras raised her head to look into his eyes. He grinned at her and licked his lips. Sighing, she lowered her head and nodded, and in a voice almost inaudible to even Alucard's ears, said, "All right."

Immediately she awoke from her dream as she was pulled into a seated position on her bed. Alucard sat next to her, holding her up by the back of the head. And just like in her dream, he was holding his bloody hand up to her face. She could smell the aroma of his hot blood wafting through the air toward her nostrils, and her mouth watered in anticipation. With one last glance at Alucard's face, and one last grin on his part, she grabbed his hand and bit into it with her own fangs, drawing even more blood that slid down his arm and soaked the white bedsheets beneath them. She fed of him hungrily, for she hadn't tasted blood in weeks. She moved further down and sucked and bit desperately at his arm, leaving even larger teeth marks than those already on his hand. The river of blood flowing from his body seemed endless, and when she finally pulled away it still trickled out of the open wounds before Alucard healed himself, leaving no trace of her ever feeding from him.

Seras wiped her mouth clear of any excess blood still lingering on her face, and in the process completely ruined the sleeves of her night gown. Alucard smirked and laughed low in his throat.

"Well now, police girl, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Seras admitted to her herself that she would have to agree.


End file.
